Jeu De La Peur
by CarganTimeRush
Summary: Josh and his friends buy a haunted game board. Controlled by someone? Will they make it out and live? Alot of OC's in here :  My first every Fic, so Please Read & Review
1. All started with a game board

Hello People of the Internet. This is a little story I wrote because I saw a different version on this website. So, I decided to make my own version. I really hoope you enjoy. This is my first Fan fiction and Please Read, and review.

* * *

><p>~Josh Mitchell POV~<p>

I wake up to the sound of my Sister telling me to make her Breakfast. "Make me Breakfast please, I'm Hungry.", she says rocking me back and forth. Stella, My Sister, is Fourteen. She can make her own Dam Breakfast.

"Your fourteen, make me some!", I yell at her and cover my face with my pillow. "Please?", I peak my head out.

"But, You make the best Pancakes! I Don't, you do!", Of course, only Stella Mitchell would pull that line on me. She goes on her knees and starts begging even more, she so annoying! "Please, Please, Pretty Please!", she says like a 3 year old.

"Ugh, fine! Go wake up Logie, and I'll wake up Zachary.", I say Tiredly. Logan Mitchell is mine, Stella's, and Zachary's older Brother. Zachary on the other hand, is my Twin Brother. Their both wonderful in many ways. Zachary is adventurous and ADD positive. Logan is Calm and smart. Both are Different and wacky.

"Got it!", Stella yells as she leaves into Logan and Carlos's room. I walk to my closet and pick out my favorite outfit.

"Yo! Zachary, wake up. I'm making Pancakes!" I throw my pillow in his face. "Okay? I'll me in the Kitchen, and if you not awake in five Minutes, you're getting a visit from either Hot or cold water!" I say as I walk out into the living room and is greeted by my fellow Family.

"Good Morning Josh!", Jane, Carlos, Hayley and Logan say in unison. I wave and head straight for the Kitchen. "Hey, Josh, Later on why Don't you, Stella, and Zachary go walk around L.A.?", Logan comes up to me and says.

"Sure, How much money can we get?", I ask in a cool tone.

"How about twenty each?", Logan says as he hands me the frying pan. I usually fry my Pancakes. Then put strawberries on top. Its really good.

"Nice, pass me the bears.", I say bears to represent Strawberries, its a weird thing, I know. "Stella! Zachary, were going out today, is that cool?", I ask putting the Pancake batter in the frying pan.

"Yeah, That's fine!", the two say in unison.

Thirty minutes pass and me, Stella and Zachary are just about to head out the door when Hayley stops us. "Hey, Um, here's Fifty dollars for Dye Products. I like the one with the read and yellow bottle.", Hayley says handing me the money.

"Hayley, Its just ha-" I tried to finish but Hayley cut me off.

"Its My Hair!", Hayley offends.

"Okay, well, Bye!", I say as we walk out the door and down to the Lobby. "So, I wanna check out this really weird store that people keep talking about.", I say with Emphasis on Weird.

"Sure, what store?", Stella asks. Her face is confused.

"Witch Craft and 9 worlds", I say and start walking, "Its should be somewhere over here." I walk over to Kalidus Street. I look down the street and see the place I want to go to. "Over Here!" I run to the store and wait outside for my friends.

"THIS, Store!", Zachary yells. "Its creepy scary!"

"Well, I'm going in with Josh, you are to!", Stella yelled at Zachary. She grabs The hem of Zachary's shirt and pulls him into the store. "Come on Joshi", she says sweetly. I walk into the store and is Fascinated by what random things are in it. Theirs old books, statues, and, Games!

"Games! Really old Games?", I grab a box and Read it. One said "Box O' Tick Tacks". Another says, "Jeu De La Peur." "Hey, This Looks Weird and Fun at the same Time", I say with a Smirk.

"It is.", the girl at the counter says. She looks Familiar. Like this one girl at the Palmwoods. It cant be her, Shes not Creepy. Alexandra Louise is Not a Creep! She defiantly not a Creep. "Hi Josh, Its Alex. Alexandra Louise.", She says like shes trying to manipulate me."You should Buy that Game, Its fun. I played it." she looks me in the eyes so I can see her true persona showing.

"Sure, I will. How Much?", I ask Polity.

"Ten Dollars, Please.", she says.

"What! Ten Dollars!", I Yell. "That's a rip off!"

"Not really, You'll remember everything.", She says with a smirk. "I would buy it."

"Ugh fine, here's the ten.", I say as I give her the money.

"Bye, see you Soon." She says with a Smirk and then Kicks us out.

"Well, she was rude.", Stella says as we start walking back to Apartment 2J. "So what did you get?", Stella asks me. I hand her the bag and she gets out the game. "Jeu De La Peur, a game you'll never forget. Hm, sounds Interesting." She hands me back the game and we come into Apartment 2J.

"Were back with Stuff! Not really, Just a Game.", I yell and Everyone comes towards me.

"Games!", Carlos says excitedly. I nod and he Grabs the bag and Pulls out the Game. "Jeu De La Peur, Sounds like fun, Lets play!" We head over to the Coffee table and pull out the Game board. "There's one more thing. We have to swear that we understand this game might endanger our lives and that we're playing at our own risk" Carlos Shrugged. Then Jane and Hayley Agreed, then Logan, Zachary and Stella. "Wait! We need one more Player!"

"I'll Call Terra!" I whip out my phone and Text her. About 3 seconds later She replies with a, "Sounds like fun, Be right down." We wait and Wait and then She comes in. "Hey guys.", she says with her wining smile. We wave and she sits next to me. "Okay so, what do we do?", she asks.

"We have to swear that we understand this game might endanger our lives and that we're playing at our own risk", Carlos says. I agree and Terra does to. "Great, now we need to Draw our faces on these Paper Dolls.", Carlos says Excitedly.

"Mines going to take awhile." Hayley Smirks. We all Laugh and Draw our faces.

"Now, Our greatest Fears or Memories on these Cards.", Once Carlos said that, I went into deep Thought. My greatest Fear or Memory. Can It be a Dream? Dreams are Memories. I'll Put the one that made me scream when I woke up and felt the pain in my foot! My worst Nightmare was when the Grim Reaper was attacking Logan. I tried to stop him, he was like a black ball. I tried to step on him, but he slit my Foot. When I woke up screaming I could Feel the Pain in my foot where he cut me. "Josh, Josh! Are you done?", Carlos asks me.

"Yeah, Sorry.", I respond.

"Okay now we shuffle the cards with the others. It says their has to be a prisoner? Who wants to be the Prisoner?", Carlos asks. We all stare at each other until Terra raises her hand.

"I will, Seems like hard work.", she says with a Laugh at the end.

"Okay, good. Wait, then we Don't need your card, oops. Now Stella, Pick a Card.", Carlos asks.

"You and your friends have all sat down to begin the game." she put it down, laughing a little. It was just a bit of fun . . . right? "Who's next?"

"Me," Zachary said, picking it up. "Hmm . . . each of you has secrets you'd rather die than reveal." That was kind of spooky . . .

Terra grabbed the next card. "Get ready for your secrets to be revealed. "She giggled. "This is fun!" Hm.

"I'm next!" I picked up the next card. "You try to open the door, but it's stuck. It won't open." I looked around at my friends, then shrugged and stood up, going to the door and pulling at the handle. A frown appeared on My face. "Stella, did you lock the door when you came in here?"

"No," She replied nervously. "Is it stuck?"

I nodded slowly. "There must be something caught under it . . . go on, pick another card."

Carlos, not scared at all, took one and read it aloud. "None of the exits will work." He frowned. "Should we go try the window?"

"No!" Hayley protested. Maybe if they didn't try to open anything, the card wouldn't come true. I was really getting freaked out here.

"I'll take another card," Jane said slowly, taking one and turning it over. "You hear a noise in the other room and go to see what it is." she looked around, sighing with relief when they didn't hear anything. Then they heard a thump coming from Jane and Hayley's room. Terra shrieked, hiding behind Me. "This is really freaking me out!"

Jane swallowed, before getting to her feet. "It's just a game, it's not real . . ." I could hear her muttering to herself as she went into the other room. Logan looked at the pile of cards on the table. "Is there anything there?" Hayley called.

"No. The window wasn't closed properly; you know it makes noises like this."

"Should I take another one?" Logan asked the others. Without waiting for an answer, he picked one up with slightly shaky hands. His eyes widened as he read it. "Oh my God."

"What does it say?" Stella demanded, grabbing it and reading it. She dropped it on the floor with shock. "No, it's not true . . . it can't . . ."

I grabbed it and read it aloud, my voice cracking at the last word. "Terra Kiyoko is gone . . ."

Logan leaped to his feet and ran to the bedroom. "Guys, there's blood all over the floor . . . oh no . . ."

Zachary was scared to look. What the hell was happening? He turned back to the game on the table and saw Carlos picking up another card. "Carlos, no!"

"You hear a clock strike nine," he said quietly, putting the card down.

"We don't have any clocks that strike!" Logan ran back to the others. "Do we?"

I was about to reply when he heard a long chime. "Crap . . ."

Two chimes. Three. Four.

Stella was clinging to me, struggling not to cry. Carlos and Logan were shaking violently. Zachary looked scared, but alert. Jane was staring blankly ahead, like a zombie.

Five. Six Seven.

"This can't be happening," Logan whispered.

Eight.

Hayley squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

The unseen clock chimed one more time, and everything started spinning. I wake up on the floor and everyone else is unconscious. "Guys?", I whisper. I walk over to Stella and shake her, "Stella! Stella wake up!" I yell. Stella's Eyes open and she gets up.

"What Happen?", she asks confused. One by one the others wake up. "Wait, wheres Terra?"

"Shes at the end of the Game.", we turn around and see a black figure. It looks like a girl. "Don't you know what this games about? You have to find her, by facing your greatest fears." She steps forward and grabs my hand, "Hi Josh, we meet again. My names Alex, Alexandra Louise." Its her! How is she here! We didn't even let her in! Wait? Wheres the doors? "One by one, they all go missing. Once your done, Once your done. You'll All be Hissing. Play the game, Play it now. Live in Shame, Done give a Cow.", she says in a creepy stalker tone. When she said, One by one, they all go missing. The others disappeared.

"Where did they go!", I yell at Her!

She is just staring at me, "Their scattered along the Hotel, Find them and beat face all their fears, You win Terra as your Prize." She lets go of me and steps back, " If you Don't, I'll Probably kill her off."

"You cant do that!", I yell. I run towards her and she disappears. "Where did you go!", I yell. I hear giggling behind me.

"Right here.", I turn around and shes their. "You'd better get started, here's the door to continued, good luck.", she whispers and a door appears. I walk to it and open it. I step out into this big corridor. Its long and dark with candles on the walls.

"I better get started.", I say to myself as I walk down the hall. Its very narrow and Scary. I'm not usually that scared but, I am now. I just found Out My girlfriend could get killed off If I Don't find her. Ugh, I need to save her, and my friends. "Is this hallway ever going to end?", I mumble to my self. I keep walking and stop. "Please, please, let this day be good."

* * *

><p>Like I said Read and Review. If you liked it, tell me. Pweez :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? Help! Please?", I hear someone familiar coming down the hall. I run farther down and theirs a Door. I open the door and I see Stella, crying Hysterically. "Josh? Is that you?", she asks in the middle of a tear.

"Yeah, I'm here.", I run up to her and embrace her. "Are you okay?", I ask her. I know the answers no.

"Yeah, I guess, No.", she says. She looks down at me and kisses my cheek. "I'm so glad your here!", she says while hugging me tightly.

"C-cant Br-breath!", I say quietly. She pulls away quickly.

"Sorry, I just miss you!", she says sadly. "Where are we? Whats happening?", she asks.

"Well, The game transported us here. Alex is holding Terra hostage, we have to saver her. We also have to find everyone else and face our fears to win. Basically it.", I say like its no big deal, But It Is!

"Wait! Our fears! Oh no!", Stella says in horror. " I drew a Big Earthquake!"

"But, we never been in one?", I say confused.

"Well, I drew one as my fear, I hate earthquakes. HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENED IN INDIA!", She yells at me.

"Oh yeah, well, Thanks!", I yell back, "Lets just go ahead through the door.

"O-okay.", she says in shakiness. We open the door ahead and walk in. Its a big house with only one door ahead. We stepped forward and the door behind us disappears. "Ah! The doors gone!", she grips on my shirt. I pat her on the shoulder to mean, its okay. The only door is the one ahead and that's far! We wait and the ground begins to shake slightly.

"Really! This isn't even big!", I say. Then, the ground begins to shake fiercely. Things are flying off the walls. Furniture is falling. lamps are swinging back and forth. Sadly, this is just the beginning. "Stella! Quick! The door ahead!", I yell. We both run towards the door. The shaking is getting worse. Me and Stella can hear cracking. That's either the floor or the roof. We meet the door. Its locked. "Where's the god dam Key!", I yell.

"I d-Dont Know?", she cry's. I look around and I see the key on the floor where a crack is forming. I point at it and Stella Yells, "No! I'm not letting you do that!" She grabs my hand tight and I pull it off.

"I have to!", I yell. I run to the keys and Something hits me. Its broken glass from a window. I look up and the ceilings about to fall. I grab the keys and race back to the door. "Hurry up!", I yell as I throw the keys to Stella. She catches them and unlocks the door. I get their and we run through, safe. I look at me bleeding arm, covered in dark red blood. "Ah!", I yell at the pain.

"Josh! Here, take my jacket!", Stella hands me her Blue jacket, soon to be purple.

"Thanks Stells", I thank silently. "Shall we continue, I mean we sorta have to, but, we should get going." We start walking down the hall and theirs a flight of stairs. "Ugh, we have to walk up!", I complain. We walk up into a slightly different corridor. This time It looks like a Cave, or Cavern. "Okay, this is Creeping me out, Stella hold me!", I say while I'm Shivering and go up against Stella.

"Don't worry Lil'Bro, I'll Protect you.", Stella comforts me. You see, Stella's Fourteen and I'm Twelve. Even though sometimes she can be a baby, she'll always be my Protector.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk some more and we see another door. "Lets see who is behind this Door.", she says as she opens the door. It's Carlos, Carlos Garcia. "Hey Dude, whats up?", Stella asks Carlos.

"Whats up! I'll tell you whats up! I'm was trapped in this stupid little area waiting for I Don't know, 3 hours for someone to find me!", Carlos yells. "Hey Josh, what happened to your arm?"

"Earthquake, Glass, almost dying, nothing to worry about.", I say sarcastically. I then go up to Carlos and give him a hug, "I'm glad we found you!"

"Same here, I swear I was about to go Mentally crazy!", Carlos Replied.

"Well, you sorta are going to.", I say awkwardly.

"Huh?", Carlos asks nervously.

"The three of us have to go through your nightmare, or greatest fear.", Stella butts in.

"What! Oh hell no! I'm not going in the cavern of blood again!", Carlos yells.

"Cavern of What?", I asks Confused on what Cavern of Blood is.

"Well, I had this Dream, a Dream of me in this one cave. I was walking through and I saw Logan Pinned up on the wall dead, with his guts all over the place. Then, I started to freak. So I ran past him and I saw Jane and Hayley headless, with their heads hanging down from the ceiling. Sadly, the farther I went the more Blood their was. Then I kept walking and All of you, Terra, Stella, Josh, and Zachary were also dead, then I woke up screaming.", Carlos said in fear.

"So that was the dream you didn't want to tell us, god, what must have been horrible.", Stella says before she went to comfort Carlos. "Well, believe it or not, we have to go through it.", Stella says sadly.

"Okay, That's F-fine.", Carlos says starting to cry. Carlos goes to the other door. "Well H-here It G-goes", Carlos says before he opens the door. I push him in and then Stella pushes me in. Its a Gruesome sight. Blood all over the walls and on the Ground. We standing in it. "I C-cant T-take it!", Carlos yells. He turns around but see's the doors Gone. "What the Hell!"

"Carlos, Carlos Calm Down! The exit door is at the end!", I yell at him. He wont stop hitting the wall so I turn him around and Slap him across the face.

"I guess I needed that.", Carlos says as he rubs his cheek. "Well, lets G-go". We walk down the Cave and Spot what Carlos said, Logan. "Logan!", Carlos Yells.

"I know it's gross and all but, its not real, so lets just keep on going.", I say to calm Carlos down. Carlos nods and I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Dude, theirs blood on your shoulder!", Carlos says as he swats my arm off his shoulder.

"Dude, were walking in Blood.", I reason with Carlos. Then I put my arm back on his Shoulder.

"Theirs Hayley and Jane.", Stella says as we approach their lifeless bodies. I look up and see their heads hanging down from the ceiling by string.

"Ha, Nice decor!", I laughed and earned a punch from Carlos.

"Ouch!", I whisper.

"Don't laugh this is creepy, lets move on.", Carlos says speeding up. Soon enough Blood is dripping from the ceiling. "Ah!", Carlos yells.

"Carlos, we'll be out of here in no time.", I say. "Hey look, Its us!", I run towards the dead me and Stella. "Aw, we look ugly dead. Stella, do you have makeup on you?", I ask her.

"No! Your sick!", Stella says as she punches me in the arm. "Hey! The door!" We run up to the door and It opens. Carlos Pushes us out of the way and runs through.

"Finally!", Carlos says entering the next Corridor. This corridor was also different, Tile flooring and white walls with it getting darker the farther we get. "Um, I sorta Don't want to go their.", Carlos says.

"We sorta have to, Theirs someone over their, we have save them.", I say. I start walking towards the darkness. This is going to be Just Fine.


	4. Chapter 4

We walk and Walk until we see a faint door. I knock and I hear Screams. "Hello? Its just Josh, Stella, and Carlos.", I Say as I open the door to see my Twin Zachary."Zachary!", I run up to him and embrace him.

"Hi, I'm so scared, it's almost pitch black in here and I was alone.", Zachary says like hes just seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry, Well, first off what did you draw on your card?", Stella asks. The look on Zachary's face was mixed with confusion and remembrance.

"Um, strange question, I drew a pitch black room with deadly spiders crawling on me.", Zachary responds.

"Oh Crap, really! Deadly Spiders!", I yell at him.

"Yeah, why?", He asks.

"If you would have known we have to go through that, you would have changed it to something else! Thanks allot, now we have to have deadly spiders crawling on us!", I yell. Zachary is So stupid! "Zachary, thanks. Who wants to open the door?", I ask nervously.

"I will, saying, I made this fear.", Zachary says sadly. He opened the door and stepped in. "Ah! Their crawling on me!", he yelled.

"Try not to move allot! The rest of us are coming!", I say as I go in. The spiders are tickling my legs and arms. "Hehehe!", I laugh. "Try and find the door!" I get in and try not to scream.

"Ugh, their uncomfortable!", Stella complains.

"How big exactly is this room?", Carlos asks. His voice is shaky coming in.

"I Don't know, Big I guess. The point is not to get bitten!", Zachary says. I Hear someone step on a Spider.

"Ugh, poor spider.", Zachary says sadly. Just then most of the spiders were coming of me, Stella, and Carlos. Then the light flickers. The spiders that were on me are off.

"Hey! Theirs no spiders on Me!, I say happily. I hear another Squish. I decided to stay put.

"Why do I keep stepping on them!", Zachary yells! The light flickers more. I see that the spiders are off of me and Stella. Most of them are making their way off of Carlos. Another Squish. "Stupid Spiders!", Zachary Yells. The light stays on. "Hey the lights Back O-Oh my God! All the spiders are going on me!", Zachary yells. Me, Stella, and Carlos look at each other. "Help-Hel-He.", Zachary goes silent. Then he moves. We wait for a response but, he falls on the floor, Hard.

"Zachary!", I yell as Stella Pulls me back.

"We found the door, Hurry before they get onto us!", Stella pulls me out of the door and then the door disappears.

"Z-Zachary! He-He's Go-gone.", I cry. How can he die? Did he save us? What did he do, to deserve this?

Its not FAIR! "Hes Dead.", I cry into Stella's Shirt. "My own twin, Dead!"

"Josh, I know it's hard losing your Twin, He was our friend and Brother but, right now isn't a good time to cry.", Carlos takes a Breathe, "We have to go on." I nod and get up with the Help of Carlos.

"Thanks for the support, Yeah, lets keep going.", I say Harshly. We walk up the next flight of stairs to the next corridor. Instead of a Corridor Its just a room. "Hey, um, whats this place?", I ask confused. Its just a room with a large table in the middle with dolls on it. I walk over to the set up and pick up a doll. It looks like Stella. "Hey Stella, you have your own doll.", I say as I hold it. I look over them again and I see mine. "Hey, so do I", I say as I grab mine.

"Um, I Don't think their just Dolls", Carlos says as he grabs his. I see him put his down and grab Stella's. "Stella, tell me if you feel a pinch on your arm.", He asks as he grabs out a pin from his pocket and pokes her doll with it.

"Ah!", Stella screams from the pain. "What the hell! Is that a voodoo!", she yells.

"Yup, and their made of wax?", Carlos commented. "Man, is it getting hot in here?"

"Sure is, hey, are you dripping sweat?", Stella asks me. I wipe my forehead and for sure, my heads sweating. "Is it?"

"Yeah, dam, it's hot!", I yell. I grab my voodoo and see its dripping hot wax. "This is bad! We have to get out of here, the door!", I yell as I run to the door, "Its stuck!"

"We could use the wax to make a pick?", Stella comments.

"No, one of us will get hurt!", Carlos Yells.

"Use me, I'm already broken.", I say confidently. "I'm serious, and use the arm that's already hurt.", I say, "I Don't wanna risk not using both of my arms."

"Okay, Hand me you Doll, Hehehe that sounds funny.", She laughs and I hand her my Voodoo. "This will only hurt allot.", she says as she Makes my voodoo arm thin. I can only feel Pressure, no denting or flatting, just pressure. "Does it hurt?", she asks.

"No, I just feel pressure, fix it when were done.", I say as I feel my head. Its gushy like melting wax. "Gross, hurry up, its getting worse!"

"Okay, and, Done!", she takes the doll and shoves it in the lock. "Ugh, Work!", Its rakes her awhile but It works, "Their, come on!" she grabs me and Carlos and pulls us out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys?", a little Girls voice comes from ahead, "Hello? Its me Jane!"

"Jane!", Carlos Screams as he pulls her into a hug. "Oh my darling little sister!"

"Bubby Carlos, where are we?", Jane's voice is mixed with confusion. Jane is Carlo's 6 year old little sister. She's like me to either Stella or Logan. Me and her are best friends, we play tag and hide and go seek. Shes like My sister. I care for her to.

"Honey, were in the game, the board game.", Carlos says as he picks her up. He then lets her sit on his shoulders. "Your going to have to be strong, what did you put on the card?", Carlos asked.

"I put Lightning and the Ocean.", she says sweetly.

"Put the Ocean and Lightning together, you get shock waves.", I say like I'm a smart alike. I Don't like to act like that but, I just had to right their. "And the shock waves will shock us, great."

"Well, Maybe if we think It wont hurt, It wont?", Jane speaks. What was she thinking? That won't happen, will it? Well, first off, it is a dream. The only thing I Don't get is, if that was true, why did Zachary die? Its worth a try though.

"That's brilliant Jane!", Me, Carlos, and Stella says.

"Really! Wow, I'm like a scientist!", Jane cheers. We open the door and were in the ocean, and its cloudy. "It won't hurt me! I'm super!" Maybe Jane was right, maybe if we thought it didn't hurt, it wouldn't. "It won't hurt us, were Strong!" The first lightning strike came, and it doesn't hurt. Then another, nothing. "Ha! I told you, nothing can hurt us!" We see shore and a door.

"The door!", I Yell in excitement.

"Look! Jane, the door to leave!", Carlos looks up and says. We start running towards the door, but the farther we went the deeper it got. "Jane, can you swim?", Carlos asks.

"Yeah, best in class.", Jane says proudly. I smile Wide at Jane, She Smiles at me. "You want to swim?", She asks Carlos.

"Well, we sorta have to.", Carlos says as he puts Jane in the water. Jane shivers. "Its cold I know, we have to swim to shore,okay?", he tells her. Jane nods. We all start swimming, Carlos going slow for Jane, "Your doing great." Then It gets Cloudy again. I can hear Carlos mumbling something but I Don't know what he's saying. Then, Lightning strikes.

"Ah!", Stella screams. She stops swimming.

"Stella, Stella!", I swim to Stella and hold her Head. "Stella, Stella are you okay?", I hold back a tear, "Stella, wake up!" One of Stella's eyes open, and then the other. Shes hurt, another one of my family hurt.

"Josh? Josh, help, can't move.", Stella whispers. The look in her eyes are helpless, and weak. Her usual bright green eyes are now a sad shade of Hazel. I nod and kiss her cheek.

"Stella, I'm here, I'll help.", I say as I put her on my back. It takes awhile to get to the door. Saying Stella's on my back, and Carlos is waiting for Jane. We get to the door,Carlos opens the door and puts Jane and Stella in first. I go in next and I help Carlos up. "Now were done with that crap, Stella have you gained balance?", I ask Stella. She looks up at me with pain.

"Hold on, Jane will you be a good girl and help me up?", she asks Jane and Jane nods. Jane helps Stella and Stella shakes. "Sorta, I mean its just Temporary Paralysis." She shrugs it off like its no big deal, but it is! Its temporary Paralysis.

"Yeah, but can you walk normally?", Carlos asks. Stella begins to walks, sorta.

"I guess, but If I need your help, you'll help, right?", Stella asks. Carlos and Jane nod.

"No duh, Lets continue.", I say as I walk for the Stairs. I turn around and nobodies coming. "Hello? Come on!", I say as their quiet.

"We need to stop! You and Stella are badly hurt and Jane is not ready for this!", Carlos yells. "I'm not even sure if I'm still ready, or if I had enough!"

"Carlos! I need to save Terra! Do you WANT her to die?", I pause and take a breathe. Then continue, "We need to finish and get out of this hell hole were in!" I didn't want to yell, I really didn't. Yelling only leads to crying, me crying. "I J-just, Don't want to be Here!", I cry and then run up the stairs. When I reach the top I notice theirs two paths "Really!", I yell as I head Left.

~Carlos Garcia POV~

"Josh!", I yell, no answer. "Josh, Get back here!", I yell once more. Jane pokes me. "Yes, Jane?", I ask stubbornly.

"We need to find Joshi.", Jane says. Should we, I mean he just ran off.

"Okay, Stella, come on were going to find him.", I say as I put Jane on my shoulders.

"I'll go look for Josh, you two go find Hayley and Logan.", Stella says as she heads upstairs. I run up to her.

"Stella, no we ca-", I stopped talking when I saw two paths. "Fine, me and Jane will go Right and You go Left, good luck.", I say as I hug Stella and then Stella Leaves. "Well Jane, Its just us."

"Will Joshi and Stella be okay?", Jane asks.

"I'm sure Stella will be, Joshi on the other hand, hes going through a tough time.", I say to Jane and start to walk down the right path.

"You sorta didn't answer my question, is Joshi going to be okay?", Jane asks again. I stop and look up at her and smile. She smiles and kisses my forehead. "Good, and why is Joshi mad?"

"You know Zachary? Joshi's Twin?", I ask Jane, she nods, "Well, remember what happend to Fishy McGibbsoap?", I ask another question. Its quiet until she responds.

"Fishy McGibbsoap, what a wonderful fish.", Jane says sadly, "Yes, He reincarnated into another wonderful fish, I hope into one named, Mr. Bronx.", She says sadly.

"Well, Zachary, Reincarnated into someone else, sadly.", I say as I hold back a tear. Then another one, I cant take it! "H-he, co-couldn't make pass Hi-his Dr-dream.", I burst into tears. "Its all my fault Josh left, If I haven't pissed him off, he would be with us! Safe!"

"Brother, Bubby-Carlos, Hey!", Jane yells. I look up and she's looking at me, "Do I have to make you visit the tickle monster, do I!". She hops off me and hugs me, "Its not your fault, it's this games fault."

"Yeah, I guess, Hey! The door!", I grab Jane's hand and run to the door. Now theirs two, both doors are Metal and have Buttons and Gems on them. Only on has a Diamond Handle. "Which one?", I ask. I try the right one, Locked. "Well, Jane you try the Left.", I say and Jane nods. She grabs the Diamond handle and twists it. "Any Luck?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yup, Look.", She opens the door to reveal Hayley, Hayley Grünewald.

"Carlos, Jane!", Hayley says excitedly. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hayley! I have to tell you the details.", I say quietly.

"Sure what?", She replies.

"Well first, were in the board game, controlled by Alex, Josh's Ex-Girlfriend.", I take a breathe, "We have to find Terra, unless she will die.", My emotions are coming back, "Z-Zachary, Is D-Dead."

"What! Hes Dead! How?", Hayley screams.

"He got bi-bit by deadly spi-spiders, he didn't pass his Dream.", I cry. Jane hugs me. Then, Hayley does to.

"My own Cousin, dead.", Hayley says like its not big surprise. "So, wheres everyone else?"

"Joshi and Stella are somewhere looking for Logan I suppose.", Jane says smiling.

"Wait? Hayley, what did you put on the card at the beginning?", I ask Hayley.

"Oh, well, I drew my Tree house back in Texas being burned down, I love that Tree house.", Hayley says like she really cares for the tree house.

"Oh, that's not that bad, well, were going to have to go through that.", Jane says as she bumps arms with Hayley. Hayley Giggles.

"We are? Oh.", Hayley whispers.

"We have to go that door.", I say pointing to the one behind her.

"O-okay.", she squeals. I open the door for the girls and they step through. Weird, were not in a backyard or Hayley's home. Were in another Hallway.

"Hayley, did you draw this?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Huh, well, I guess we should just walk down the hall.", I say as we head down. When we get their, we see theirs another hallway that's supposed to meet with ours. "Hey guys, we should stay here."

~Josh Mitchell's POV~

"I J-just, Don't want to be Here!", I cry and then run up the stairs. When I reach the top I notice theirs two paths "Really!", I yell as I head Left. The path is Long, really long. I decide to sit and think for a second. I know it wasn't right for me to run off like that but, I cant take it! Carlos doesn't want to continue, me and Stella are badly hurt, and we have a six year old with us! We still need to find Hayley and Logan, and Don't forget, rescue Terra. "That's what I get.", I say quietly. I let Terra get in the middle of my Life. If she didn't mean that much, I wouldn't have freaked out back their.

"Josh? Joshi?", Stella calls out for me. I stand up and wave sadly. "Josh, were you crying?"

"What do you think, Carlos hates me, I killed my twin, Terra's almost dead, and, and I cant take this anymore!", I break down crying. Stella pulls me into a deep hug.

"We'll get through this, we always do.", She puts hand down. "Mitchell's?"

"Mitchell's.", I say and put my hand on top of hers. "Hey um, wheres Carlos and Jane?"

"They went the other way, let's get going Lil'Bro.", Stella says as she puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, you can walk!", I say excitedly.

"Yup, remember, it was Temporary.", She says all smart like. We walk for about five minutes and come across a door. A diamond door, with a metal door handle. "Weird choice of decor."

"You got it, we'll open it.", I say with a open hand Gesture. Stella opens the door and walks in. "Stella, hey I'm coming!", I say as I walk in.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm happy, theirs Logie. "Logie!", I yell as I pull him into a gigantic hug.

"Hey Joshi, and Stells.", He greets us. He then gives a hug to Stella.

"Logan, I have some bad news, Zachary's dead.", I say sadly as a tears leaves my eye. "He couldn't face his fear, I wanted to save him, but I couldn't, I'm sorry.", I state. I then bury my face in Logan's chest. "Its all my fault."

"Sh, Josh, Listen.", Logan says quietly, "Its not your fault, he wasn't strong enough." He starts to rub my back, "You still have me and Stella, were here for you."

"Yeah, were here for you.", Stella says as she joins mine and Logan's hug.

"I love you guys.", I say quietly. I stop the hug fest and turn to Logan, "What did you draw on your card?"

"I drew something Very impossible, yet creepy.", Logan takes a breathe, "I drew me turning into a tree, very painful."

"Oh, well that's not that bad.", I say as I step towards the door. "This will be just fine." I step in and its a regular room. I sit down on one of the love seats. The others come in. "So, when is it supposed to start?"

"I Don't know?", Logan says. Then I get an Itch on my arm, Scratch! "Your arm, mine to." I scratch my arm again.

"Hey um, My arms Itching to, is that bad?", Stella asks. Dam, My arms Itches! I roll up my sleeve and theirs a big Green spot where the Itch is coming from. "Josh!" I look at it and its Spreading.

"Ah! It hurts!", I Yell. I look at the others and Logan has wood, and Stella has Leaf's. I look at mine closely and its, Moss? "Help!"

"Okay, um what can we do?", Stella thinks. "Clippers? Um, Fire?"

"Fire! Burn it off us!", Logan yells. "It might hurt but, it will help!" Where can we get fire? Were in a room with nothing that can make it. The itch is getting worse, I look at it and its my whole arm. Now, my chest.

"Ow, Ah my body!", I yell and rip of my shirt. My whole body is covered with green, moss. "We need fire!", I run under the chandelier. "Someone help me get this down!" Logan and Stella come to me. "Okay, Stella go on top of Logan, If I did, that would be awkward."

"It wouldn't be awkward, come on, were brothers.", Logan says.

"Fine, Stella, help me up.", I put my feet on Stella's hand. She lifts me up onto Logan. "You okay Bro?"

"Yup, fine.", Logan says. I grab the chandelier.

"Quick something sharp!", I yell. Stella runs over to table and breaks a table leg. "Stella?", I ask. She goes to the TV and whacks the screen so the glass shatters. "Stella, What was that for!"

"Glass, Sharp, you get it?", Stella says as she hands me the shard. I cut the wire and the hold the chandelier. "Hand me the chandelier." I hand the chandelier to Stella and Logan helps me down. I get down and I grab one bulb, Ow, still hot!

"Ow, Just ignore the pain.", I unscrew the light bulb and Rub it against my arm. The heat is Burning away the Moss. "The moss is starting to Disappear, Completely.", I cheer in Happiness. I look at Stella and she has Leafs, all over her body! "Here!", I yell as I pass one of the bulbs to her. I look at Logan and his is growing, fast. "Logie, Catch!", I throw a Bulb at him.

"Thanks Joshi.", Logan says as he Rubs it against his chest. I look over to Stella and she is free From the leafs. "This Part wont come off!", Logan yells as he tries to get some wood off his arm. "Get Off!"

I throw an extra Bulb to Logan and It wont work.

"Logan, Logie? Logan, Its not going to go away!", I yell. Logan face is scared. He can't have a chunk of his arm wood! Can he? "Logan, you just have to deal with a piece of you skin being wood, it's like a tattoo." Logan's face gets brighter, but still not that bright. "I think its cool, I mean you can carve a drawing on it."

"Yeah, I guess.", Logan takes a breathe and see's the door, "Hey look! The door!", Logan says excitedly as he runs up. "Come on!" I grab Stella by the hand and run up to the door.

"Logie, are you okay?", Stella asks. Logan shakes his head yes. Logan goes in the middle of me and Stella and Puts his arms around us. "Wow, Logan."

"Hey, What can you do?", Logan says all cool like. I Lay my head on Logan. Stella opens the door and we go into yet another Corridor. "Hallway?", Logan asks.

"Yup, theirs always one.", I say as I look down the corridor to see how long it was going to be.


	8. Will We leave? Will all be forgiven?

I look carefully and I see a shadow. "Hey! Theirs people down there!" I grab Logan and Logan grabs Stella. We race to the people. I'm surprised to see Carlos, Jane, and Hayley! "Hayley Babe!"

"Hey Joshi, Fancy seeing you here.", She says as she hugs me. We brake apart and she gives Logan and Stella a Loving hug. "So I heard about Cousin Zachary."

"Yup, Hes Dead.", I say quietly. I hide the tear that forms in my eye. 'Hey Carlitos, I'm sorry for being a Jerk, I just-seeing you guys all hopeless made me think I was doing nothing.", I take a breathe and give Carlos a hug, "Its was stupid of me."

"Its okay Josh, it was stupid of me too you know.", Carlos tells me. I raise my eyebrow. "Wow, I should have just kept going." I look at Carlos and give him another hug with a pat on the back. "I love you Buddy."

"Love you to", I say. "Now one, two, three, four, five, and six. Zachary is dead so, Terra!", I scream in excitement. "Guys, we have to find Terra!" They all nod, we run down the hallway. "Hey a door ahead!", I yell as we Come up to the door. "Terra!", I scream as we open the door. Terra's their, locked up and Alex Next to her standing.

"What a Surprise.", Alex Says Mysteriously, "I didn't think you would make it." I step up and she steps back. "Hold on their, I Don't wanna fight."

"Well I do!", I yell in a Bitchy tone. She just shakes her head and sits next to Terra "Don't hurt her!", I yell.

"Oh I'm not, Maybe.", She gets up and walks towards me. "Joshi, Joshi, Joshi.", she says quietly.

"Don't call me that, you lost your permission to call me that along time ago!", I yell, she steps back. "Give us Terra!", I yell once again. She shakes her head no. Stella steps up.

"Dude, Alex, we deserve her!", Stella screams.

"Actually, you get her when I do something, or Josh.", she sounds Mischievous. "Right Terra?", she asks and then snaps her fingers. The cloth around her mouth disappears.

"Ye-yeah, We made a D-deal if you and Al-Alex would K-kiss, she would l-let one of you g-guys not go through one o-of your fears.", Terra says sadly. Alex shakes her head Yes.

"That's right, now Josh, Kiss me.", Alex Demands. I shake my head.

"Why would you do this, Terra?", I ask her.

"I didn't wa-want you to Ge-get hurt.", She says sadly with a tear.

"Okay, well, I'm not kissing My ex-girlfriend!", I say sadly then Angry. Alex steps up and moves her hair out of her face.

"Then, Who didn't go through a Nightmare?", Alex says. Were all quiet. I look around, nobody. "I know one of you had not gone through one, who is it!", Alex screams. Hayley Hand goes up. "Hayley Dear." Alex snaps her fingers and Hayley appears in Alex arms.

"Hey! Give her Back!", Carlos screams. Jane breaks down crying. "Your making Jane cry!"

"I Don't care, Poor Hayley, Sweet, sweet Hayley.", Alex says petting Her hair, "To bad Josh wont kiss me, now you shall die."

"Stop!", I yell and Take a breathe, "I'll kiss you for Gods sake!" Alex Shoves Hayley to Terra and Steps forward. "Just a Quick Kiss." Alex steps back.

"Nope, a long one.", Alex says slowly.

"Not Fair, I said you could Kiss him, Not make out!", Terra Yells! Alex Moves her hand in a Silent motion and the Cloth appears around her mouth and Stella's. Terra Mumbles something but I cant make it out.

"Quiet Terra!", Alex Yells, "So Josh, Kiss me." I lean in and Kiss her. "Good boy.", she snaps her fingers and Hayley and Terra are next to me.

"Lets lea-", I'm cut off by Alex.

"Nope Josh, you have to go through your nightmare.", Alex says all chill like.

"Crap, thought I'd get away with it!", I say quietly. "Okay, wheres the door?", I ask

"Over their.", She points to the Cell door. "Don't worry, its like a transporter." Me and ALL my friends look at each other. I nod and step forward. "Have fun, and like like that, shes gone. I open the door and walk in. I'm in the living room of our Apartment. I look at the clock and see its 12:00 at midnight. Just like the time in the Dream.

"All of you, go on the couch, Now!", I scream. Every one sits on the couch to watch what happens. "Logan, you'll see yourself so, don't freak." Just then a Black ball of Mist appears. "Stupid Reaper!", I look around and Logan number two Walks out of his Room.

"Hey Josh what Ti-", Logan number two couldn't finish because he just started getting attacked by the grim Reaper.

"Logan!", I yell. Logan number one comes to Comfort me.

"Josh, I'm right here, Don't worry", He hugs me and rubs my back. "Just do what you did in the Dream, if you need me I'm here." I nod and he breaks away. I step forward near the scene and I'm right in front of the happening. I start Crying. I lift up my right foot and step on the Black ball. The ball Slices my foot open. I fall back and Logan comes to me. "Josh!", He yells as he pulls me to the Couch. I look at my giant Gash and Scream. Blood is Pouring everywhere, from my foot! "We need supplies now!"

"No! It will go away!", I yell. Logan nods. "Find the door, quick!" They all get up, except Terra. "Hey Baby, I love you."

"Love you to.", She says before she kisses me. She lays next to me. "You'll get through this." Terra says as she sings me a Song. "Oh star fall down on me, Let me make a wish upon you, Hold on, let me think, Think of what I'm wishing for.", She takes a breathe, " Wait, don't go away. Just not yet. Cause I thought, I had it. But I forget.", She starts crying, " And I won't let you fall away, From me. You will never fade. And I won't let you fall away. From me. You will never fade away from me." She kisses me and embraces me.

"I love you, with all my heart.", I say quietly.

"Hey, Theirs no door!", Jane yells.

"Yup, Nothing!", Stella says.

I was about to reply when he heard a long chime, "Um, guys?"

Two chimes. Three. Four.

Me and Terra Looks at each other. Logan and Carlos freeze in their steps. Jane starts Crying. Stella and Hayley sit down.

Five. Six Seven.

"This is happening," Logan whispered.

Eight.

I squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

The unseen clock chimed one more time, and everything started spinning. I wake up in the apartment and I look at the clock, 7:30 P.M. "Stella, Carlos, Jane, Hayley, Logan, and-", I stop when I notice Zachary's still not here. "Hes Actually Gone, Ow!", I yell as I look at the Cut that's supposed to be gone. "Guys Quick!" Everyone wakes up and rushes to me.

"Josh, your Cut!", Logan says in a panicky tone. "We need water and Hydrogen Peroxide, Quick!", Logan yells.

"No, I hate that stuff!", I say rudely. By the time Logan can respond, the stuffs here. "Fine, go ahead.", I squeak. Logan pours the water on my cut and It burns. "Ah, oh, ah." Logan stops and grabs the other bottle. "No!", I squeak one more.

"Yes.", Logan Mimics. He puts the Solution on the cotton and puts it on my gash. It doesn't hurt, or maybe that was Rubbing Alcohol. "Is that good?", Logan asks. I go up and Hug him. "I take that as a Yes."

"Well, now what?", Stella says lost.

"Never play that game again.", Carlos says. We look over at the Game, its gone. "What the hell!"

"Weird.", Jane says in a tiny Voice. We all look at each other in confused looks, "Well, at least we cant play the game." We all nod.

"Wait, there's a piece of paper on the table.", I say going up to the table. Its hard for me to walk so I stumble. I grab the note and read, "Thank you for Playing Josh, Stella, Carlos, Jane, Hayley, Logan and Terra. Hopefully, its a day you won't forget. Love, Zachary Mitchell." That's weird, why Zachary. It is Zachary's Hand writing. "Love, Zachary Mitchell?" This is defiantly one day I wont forget.

~Zachary Mitchell's POV~

I'm siting in this Cell and I Look around. I hear a noise coming closer. I get up and start to pace, "Who are you?", I say quietly. The door opens and Alex Comes in. "You wont get away with this!", I yell at Alex.

"Seems like I have, their already gone home, without you.", Alex says and kisses me.

"Ugh, gross!", I yell and push her away. "I Don't want you!"

"Well, I do, so, over rule!", Alex Yells. I start breathing heavily.

"Why wouldn't you let me die!", I yell. She just shakes her head and steps back. "Hello!", I yell again. She comes up to me and Slaps me across the face.

"You, my dear, look to much like Josh.", She takes a Breathe, "Forever, I'm making the Thanks for playing Card, want to add something?"

"Yes I do.", I grab the card and read whats already there, "Thank you for Playing Josh, Stella, Carlos, Jane, Hayley, Logan and Terra." I think of something to write, "Hopefully, its a day you won't forget. Love, Zachary Mitchell." I hand the card to Alex and she Disappears, leaving me in this rusty old Cell. I just Don't understand, if she wanted Josh, could have she just make him fake die, instead of me. I sit back down and Begin to think, "Forever is a long time, I'm not Gunna lie, is that a promise she can make?"


End file.
